The Greatest Gift of All
by PhoenixB
Summary: Sakura headed home to Japan, while Meilin and Li stayed in China, but is that the ways things should stay? Sequel to A Wounded Dove.


Disclaimer: *Still* don't own CCS/CC characters and make no money from my work. Everything is used without permission.  
  
Rated: G  
  
Author's Notes: This is the sequel from my other story A Wounded Dove, since some people threatened bodily harm to either myself or themselves, I thought I better do the sequel. However, like I said, this is a lot shorter than AWD. I highly recommend you read AWD first or else you'll be rather lost. I'm not going to give any warnings about pairings because I want it to be a surprise ^_^ This story takes place *ONE MONTH* after AWD.  
  
Send FB to PhoenixB_82@hotmail.com or just REVIEW!!!!!   
  
~*~  
  
THE GREATEST GIFT OF ALL  
By: PB (PhoenixB@hotmail.com)  
  
~*~  
  
The young woman sat at the windowsill looking outdoors. She watched the young man, who was busy staring off into space. Meilin gave him a small smile, though she knew he didn't see it, and a sigh. She knew what - or rather who - he was thinking of.   
  
Since she had come home to the Showron house, Li's attention, at first, had been on her. He stood by her whenever she had a frightful nightmare or when she needed to sit in silence with his presence. He helped her slowly find the old Meilin again. With careful words, and gentle pushes, she made changes to both her appearance and her behavior. Her eyes were once again a deep ruby color and her hair, although not long yet, was in the process of being grown out.   
  
More importantly though, Li helped her break out of the fearful, and unconfident state of mind. Even though she had only been away from Jakob for a little over a month, Meilin already was more out-spoken and free-willed. Even she knew that she had gained a lot of the control back she had lost with Jakob.  
  
In time, both Li and Meilin knew, everything would be fine and back to the way they should be.  
  
Well, almost as they should be, save for the fact that Li was here while Sakura was in Japan. eHeHeHeh   
  
The young woman placed her head on her hands and let her forehead fall against the window. She felt like she was twelve again as she watched Li losing himself over that auburn-hair, green-eyed young woman. However, this time, Meilin didn't feel her heart being torn out. She loved Li, but found that, after her time with Jakob, she didn't know if she could ever think of a male as a relationship. She was content to have the young man as a close brother and enjoyed his companionship.   
  
Meilin also knew that he loved her as a sister and helped her because he felt a need to protect her, but she knew his *heart* was with a young lady in Japan. And the raven-haired women also knew, she owed Sakura and Li a favor for saving her from Jakob.  
  
So, the young woman decided, she would give them the greatest gift all of. With a determined nod of her head, Meilin headed off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Li walked in from the outside and made his way into the kitchen. He half expected to see either Meilin or his mother cooking something, but found no one. With a yawn, the young man grabbed a glass and poured himself some water. He moved to the table and took a seat. Just as he was ready to place his head on his hands something caught his eye.  
  
The young man reached out and found a simple letter address to him. He picked up the small envelope and carefully tore it open. He, also, pulled out a letter and opened it. As he did so, though, soft pink petals fell from the paper. He looked at the petals carefully before he began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Li-  
  
Thank you...a million times over...for saving me.  
  
Meilin  
  
Li felt another piece of paper in the envelope and took it out. In careful, neat handwriting he found another note.  
  
~Two tickets to Japan~  
  
The young man smiled down at the letters; everything made sense. Meilin had, or was, orchestrating a trip back to Japan for them. Li looked at the scattered petals on the table and finally recognized them; they were Sakura flowers.  
  
The light went off in Li's mind. ~Tickets to Japan...Sakura petals~ Meilin was sending him home to Sakura.  
  
The young man jumped to his feet in order to find his friend and thank her for her wonderful gift.  
  
~*~  
  
The young woman tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Li to get through the crowd. Meilin held back a smile as she looked him over. He looked absolutely terrified, and that was being gracious. Finally, Li stood next to the raven-haired woman and stole a glance down at her.  
  
"Are you *sure* this is a good idea?"  
  
Meilin scoffed. "For the hundredth time...yes! Now, come on." The young woman grabbed one of the young man's hands and pulled him along. She dragged Li outside and directed him into a cab.  
  
"Reedington." The cab driver nodded his head letting the two know that he knew where to go, and took off from the curb.  
  
Meilin closed her eyes and let the cab's movements lull her to a half-sleep, which was quickly ended.   
  
"Are you sleeping?"  
  
The young woman shook her head and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Li and didn't stop the smile this time.  
  
"What's so funny?" The young man nervously twisted his fingers and licked his lips.  
  
"You." Meilin grabbed his hands to make him stop twisting them. "You act like you're going to the executioner. It's Sakura. I *know* she's missed you as much as you have missed her."  
  
Li bent and place a small peck on Meilin's cheek. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Since he'd taken her away from Jakob, the young man's emotions had been on a rollercoaster. He spent many-a-nights lying awake trying to figure out where he heart laid. Finally, one early morning, he came downstairs to find Meilin already at the table.  
  
She picked her eyes up when he came down the stairs and, with her hand, beckoned him next to her. The young woman grabbed one of Li's hands and held it tightly. The young man said nothing and waited for her to speak.  
  
"I have been thinking a lot about what we are. I..." Meilin let off a small laugh. "...I can believe I'm saying this after all I went through when we were younger, but I love you like a brother. I realized that as much as I would love to be with you I can't. I know, in my heart, it will be a long time before I ever allow myself to be romantically involved with any man...if I even do. I just want you to be here for me as a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to. I don't want to lose that, ever, because this past month has been the most wonderful month of my life."  
  
Because of that conversation, Li *knew* that he loved Sakura romantically, and Meilin sisterly. With that enlightened thought, the young man began to drift in and out of daydreams about the young woman in Japan. He hadn't thought anything was *that* noticeable, but was wrong when he found the letter from the young raven-haired woman.  
  
Now, not three days later, Li was going to see Sakura, thanks to Meilin, and was terrified about what she would do. He wasn't sure if he could handle her shutting him out.  
  
The cab halted, and the young man had a strange feeling of deja-vu from his trip to China flow over him, but he knew this trip was different. Suddenly, he felt Meilin grab his elbow and pull him out of the car. He swallowed hard as he looked at Sakura's place of residence. The young girl had lived with Li before they took the trip to China, but when she came back to Japan, she moved in with her brother who lived in a small apartment. Luckily, she had told Li's mother that bit of information or else the two Chinese visitors wouldn't standing right in front of the door as they were now.  
  
"Are you going to knock?" Meilin questioned Li.  
  
The young man took a deep breath, raised his hand to the door and barely tapped. The young woman rolled her eyes and proceeded to pounded three times. Meilin then stepped back and allowed Li to stand in front.  
  
The door opened and the young man felt a smile spread his face instantly. "Sakura...um...hello."  
  
The auburn-haired woman put a hand to her mouth and felt tears of joy come to her eyes. "Li."  
  
Meilin watched the whole exchanged silently with a soft smile on her face; she had done good. The re-united couple grabbed hands and hugged. The raven-haired woman knew that they would be all right giving time and communication. Sakura looked at the young woman, smiled at her and mouthed a 'thank you'. Meilin nodded her head.  
  
"I'll leave you two." The ruby-eyed woman began to turn around.  
  
"Why don't you stay for a bit?"  
  
Meilin shook her head. "I'll be back later, but you two need to catch up with each other right now."  
  
Sakura watched the young woman leave before looking back at Li. "She's looks wonderful."  
  
The young man nodded. "She'll be just fine."  
  
Together, the two headed indoors to fix the rift that had begun between them. And, in time, the two would find themselves in love again.  
  
~*~  
  
Meilin walked down that street of Reedington and smiled at the memories of cardcapturing, and friends, that came back to her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and felt her body collide with another. She let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry!" The young woman looked up to the body she hit. A young man, her age, with dark, nearly black hair, and a pair of glasses stood in front of her.  
  
"I am terrible sorry, miss, I wasn't watching where I was walking either." The raven-haired woman smiled at the English accent. "I'm Eriol."  
  
The young woman held out a shaky hand. "Meilin."  
  
Eriol 'hmmed' and the raven-haired woman raised an eyebrow at the him. "Your name sounds familiar; do you know a Sakura Avalon or a Li Showron?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I've known Li all my life and Sakura since forth grade. How do you know them?"  
  
"We met when I was younger and have been friends since. But..." Eriol paused a moment. "...I've never seen you around them before. Do you live here?"  
  
Meilin's smile faded from her face. "No...well...now I suppose I may. I was actually live in Japan."  
  
The young man saw the raven-haired woman's face drop with sadness. "What happened while you were there?"  
  
Meilin looked up at Eriol with curiosity. "Um...well...I was married to a man that I didn't care for, but all that's over now...thankfully." The young woman gave a short smile to Eriol.  
  
The young man nodded and responded to Meilin's statement. "I'm glad that things seem to be going better for you."  
  
The two strangers fell into a silence, before the young woman cleared her throat. "Well, I better be going...uh...back. It was nice to meet you."  
  
Eriol gave the Chinese woman a gently smile. "I agree. Perhaps we'll see each other again."  
  
Now, Meilin nodded. "Maybe."  
  
With that she turned and headed back in the direction of Sakura's apartment, but not before she gave Eriol a quick wave. Something about that young man made her feel almost...safe; just like she did with Li. Meilin shrugged her shoulders as she walked down the street.  
  
The raven-haired women smiled to herself. Perhaps, in time, she could learn to be close to another and carefully give her heart away.  
  
Perhaps...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So, surprised by Eriol presence? Well, I wanted to give Meilin hope that men aren't ALL evil and since her and Li didn't love each other like *that*, I wanted to give her some kind of proof. Since Eriol has not made an appearance in CC in American I really don't know much about him. However, I wanted to use him...so I did! I decided (again) not to (really) touch on the subject of cardcapturing because the timeline is kind of messed up. So, just consider this a AU fic (alternative universe). I hope everyone enjoyed it!  
  
Also, perhaps, I could write another sequel...maybe this could become a small series...although I'm not certain. I'll see how everyone liked this one ^_^  
  
Please NO flames!!! Thanks!  
  
  



End file.
